Curiosity is a Dangerous Thing
by jeskasaurus93
Summary: What if they used the bean to cancel out a self-destruct feature of the town and therefore had no way to travel realms to save Henry. They are going to need help from an unusual force. But how will this new player on the board affect the outcome of the game. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Between her power, Emma's power, and the magical bean they were able to stop the self-destruction of the town. But now, without the bean, they had no way to get to Henry. No way to rescue him from wherever that god damn portal took him.

Regina looked around herself. She could hardly believe she was, quite willing at that, working with the Snow, Charming, Captain Hook, and Miss. Emma Swan. All because of one little boy she was forced to listen to them, "the heroes" planning a rescue"

"What are we going to do? Without the bean we can't travel between real—"

"Bean or no bean, we need to learn where that blasted portal took Henry before we can begin to plan on how we are going to get there." Regina interrupted Snow.

"Well, how do we do that?" asked Emma.

"We need to make a deal."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Do you know where he is?" Charming demanded after we explained everything to Gold.

"Of course I do, dearie. I even know of a way for you to get there. I just need a little favor in return." Gold answered all the while leaning against his counter with that infuriating smirk of his.

"Well? What favor?" "I need you to kill or trap Peter Pan, killing is definitely preferred."

"Wait" Emma interrupted "You want us to kill Peter Pan? Isn't he just some little kid?"

"Peter Pan is a monster. As true of a monster you can get." Hook answered her.

"Done." Regina spoke up before anyone else could. She's killed plenty before, killing Pan won't affect her any. "Now tell me how we are going to get to Neverland."

"Why dearie, you already know who you need to ask. I believe you named her Jessica Carter."

"The cat has her magic back?! How do we know she didn't take off as soon as her memories and magic came back?" Regina demanded, angrier at herself for not thinking of that stupid feline in the first place.

"Of course she did. And you won't know until you go and look."

Regina was rushing out the door before he finished his sentence. She heard everyone walking behind her but she was glad. She wasn't sure she'd be able to convince the cat to work for her. Though, it was a good cause and she is known for helping all those with a good case.

"Where are we going?" asked Emma

"Too see about a realm traveler. Though I warn you, she can be quite irritating. Don't take anything she says personally but always seriously. She rarely will tell you something unless you need to know it." Regina responded.

"Just who is this?" demanded David.

Regina sighed. "Here she is called Jessica Carter. She's a photographer and loner. She only really spoke with her adopted brother Adam Carter."

"And her Enchanted Forest identity?" Snow asked cautiously.

"The Cheshire Cat."

* * *

**Hello lovelies. Here's a story that has been stuck in my head for quite awhile. This story is completely AU. I am taking it and making it my own. People who are dead aren't, some baddies are goodies, and some events just won't happen! I hope you like it. **

**Thanks for any and all reviews., comments, and constructive criticism you have to offer.**

**-jlynnk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wait, the Cheshire Cat is human?" Emma blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Yes." Regina sighed impatiently

"And you're sure she'll help?" Emma asked.

"Hopefully. What you need to know about the Cheshire Cat is that she is neutral. She doesn't care about who hates who, who wants to kill who, or anything like that. She only cares about your reasons. You give her a good enough of a reason and she'll help." Responded Mary Margaret.

Emma shook her trying to make sense of it all. 'Henry is a kid, what better reason is that.' She thought, hoping she wasn't just fooling herself. Her thoughts were voiced by Hook.

"The Cat is known for having a soft spot for kids. If we explain Henry was kidnapped and taken to Neverland I do not see why she would not help us." Hook explained.

"Yes, as much as it pains me to say it, Hook's right. That's how she met her surrogate brother, Adam. Though he's better known as that street rat Aladdin. She took one look at those sad kid eyes and she helped him." Emma interrupted Regina "Wait, Aladdin is real too?" Regina once again sighed impatiently "Yes. Don't you know Sidney's story? He was a genie. Better yet, a freed genie from Agrabah. When Sidney was still bound to his lamp he came to the hands of a young street rat named Aladdin," Once again Regina was interrupted by Emma "Yeah, I saw the movie. Aladdin wishes to become a prince to win over Jasmine, Jafar tries to foil their plans, Jafar is defeated, Aladdin uses his last wish to free the genie, him and Jasmine get married and live happily ever after."

"Not quite, and stop interrupting me," Regina continued ignoring Emma's quiet "sorry" "While Aladdin did free the genie, Jafar was not so easily defeated. The genie left Aladdin to his fate after he was free. Aladdin was enslaved by the Sultan and Jafar for impersonating a prince and "seducing" the princess. I saw seducing lightly, he was 14 I don't think he even knew how to seduce."

"How did the Cheshire Cat get involved?" asked Mary Margaret as they climbed up the porch steps of Jessica Carter's home.

"She happened to be in town when she stumbled upon the street rat. I don't know exactly what happened but she took pity on him and freed him. Aladdin felt he owed a debt to her and started to follow her in order to repay it. Eventually they formed a close bond and now Aladdin willing follows his sister and will do anything to protect her and she him." Regina concluded.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm flattered Regina. I didn't' realize how much you took an interest in me" A voice spoke from behind Regina.

Emma looked over Regina's shoulder at the young man now standing at the opened door. He had a golden tan that looks like he spends his day outside, dark brown with flecks of green eyes that twinkly mischievously, quirky half smile tugging on his lips and messy dark hair.

"Aladdin" Regina muttered before she turned to him with a winning smile "We need Cheshire's help."

Aladdin smile widen "Of course you do, your horribleness. Eventually, everyone does. Come in, we only ask that you do not attempt to injure, maim or de-heart anyone you meet inside."

Aladdin walked in leaving the door open. "Oh and please leave your shoes and weapons by the door."

Everyone exchanged looks before Emma pushed past them and walked inside, removing her gun and shoes as does. Quickly everyone filed in doing the same not wanting to ruin any chances of getting Henry back.

As they go to follow Emma into the sitting room, they hear Emma gasp and rush to side.

There sat in one of the arm chairs was a familiar face.

"Graham" Emma whispers in disbelief staring at her dead, or thought dead, boyfriend.

"Hi Emma" Graham replies standing up to greet her. "'HI?!' I thought you were dead and all you have to say is 'Hi?'!?" Emma retorts angrily reaching forward to slap him.

"Uh huh. Naughty little Swan. Remember the rules: No injuring." A light airy voice speaks out.

The all quickly turn to where to voice comes from. There floating above the couch is a young woman smile a too wide smile. She has long, light blonde hair, a petite frame, button nose, and bright purple eyes that seemed to shine blue and pink in certain lights.

"Cat," Regina frowns at the floating girl "I see you've gotten you powers back." A giggle sounds throughout the room. "Oh no your royal rotten apple, they were never gone to begin with. I removed your silly curse the moment I landed here." Cheshire replied.

"What?" David Nolan finally speaks up. "You were without the curse the hold time and did nothing to stop her?" Huffing slightly from restraining his anger.

Cheshire's multicolored eyes swing to his, unnerving the prince. "And why would I do that, the fake-prince?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" David continues ignoring Mary Margaret's plea to stop.

"Who says?" The cat like girl asks floating towards David. "Be careful how you speak, Prince of Nothing. You whose past is murky and dangerous should not preach about what is right and wrong. Not to someone who knows all your secrets. Especially when you want their help."

David, sufficiently cowed, moves to lean against the wall.

Cheshire lands her feet on the ground in front of Emma. "Do not be angry with the Hunter, little Swan. It was not by choice he ignored you. It was death or hiding. He chose to live."

"Why would he hide?" Asked Emma never taking her eyes off of Graham.

"From her evilness of course." Exclaimed Aladdin "He did not wish for his heart to be taken again. Plus you needed the extra push to become the Savior."

"I thought of you every day. I will do whatever I have to, to get you to forgive me." Whispered Graham placing a hand on her cheek.

"I, I need time to think." Emma exclaimed taking a step back. "Of course" Graham acquiesced returning to his chair, though this time he was standing by instead of sitting.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"So tell me, what do you need of an old cat like me?" Spoke Cheshire and she floated back to her spot above the couch.

"Henry Mills was kidnapped by an agent of Peter Pan. We need help getting to Neverland, saving Henry, defeating Pan, and returning here. Preferably in that order." Hook spoke for the first time since entering the home.

"Henry?" Cheshire stood up angrily. "He was taken? To Neverland? When?"

"Just a few hours ago. As soon as we knew his location and that you had your powers back we came here hoping to gain your help." Regina spoke up, hoping rising seeing how effect Cheshire was about Henry's disappearance.

Cheshire let out a slight hiss before speaking "Man the fort Aladdin." Then she started walking out.

"Anyone going to Neverland best be following." They heard her call out and quickly put on their shoes and rushed after her.

"Tell me, Captain Dashing, do you have your lovely ship with you?" Ask Cheshire as she skipped besides Killian.

"Yes." He responded, without meaning to a fond smile began to tug at his lips "I never leave home without her."

"Excellent. Let's have everyone meet there in, oh 30 minutes? Good? Agreed? Great. Let's go get her ready Captain One Hand." Cheshire said grabbing Killian and evaporating them away before anyone could ask anything.

"Why do we need his ship? And is she always like that?" Emma asked smile bemusedly.

"I would imagine it would be easier to transport a ship full of people than just a bunch of people just standing around. And yes." Regina replied before stalking off to go get some supplies.

"You best hurry and get whatever you need for the trip Emma. I have a feeling that ship is leaving in 30 minutes with or without us." Mary Margaret said before pulling David along to go pack.

Emma just shook her head. Then she felt someone grab her hand. Looking up she saw Graham, not realizing he had follow and already has a bag ready to go.

"Come. We have much to do." Graham said as he pulled her along to help her pack for Neverland.

xXxXxXxXxXx

30 minutes later Killian and Cheshire had gotten his hip ready to sail. Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and Graham were all on board ready to start their rescue mission.

"Hold on kittens" grinned Cheshire "Next stop, Neverland."

* * *

**Hello again. I finally got another chapter of Curiosity done. I am trying to get all my ideas out of head so I can actually write chapter for my older stories.**

**Thanks for any and all reviews., comments, and constructive criticism you have to offer. **

**-jlynnk**


End file.
